Ero-Marimo
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En ocasiones pueden hacerse realidad los más extraños deseos, aunque estos puedan llegar a realizarse de las maneras más insospechadas.


**Ero-Marimo**

La nada, aquella extraña sensación de opresión y oscuridad, fue quedando atrás mientras iba recuperando la consciencia lentamente. ¿Que qué había sucedido? Pues que se había ido a dormir como cualquier otra noche. ¿Que qué estaba sucediendo ahora mismo? Pues que se estaba despertando. Nada nuevo bajo el sol… ¿o tal vez sí lo había?

―Debo preparar el desayuno para mis dos angelitos… y si me queda tiempo algo les haré a esos kuso― se dijo Sanji frotándose la cara y los ojos tratando de terminar de despertarse. Y lo hizo―. ¿Pero qué?― al contacto de su mano contra el rostro se percató de que algo no iba bien―. ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?― se preguntó poniéndose en pie mirando para sus dos manos aunque había algo que no iba nada bien puesto que…―; ¡Estas no son mis manos!

No, no lo eran.

Pero eso no era lo único que no estaba bien aquí puesto que enfocando su mirada se percató de que no se encontraba en el camarote de los chicos en el Sunny sino que se encontraba en, ¿qué rayos era este sitio?

_¿Una oficina?_, pensó Sanji saliendo del cubículo en el que se encontraba. No había nadie más en este lugar._ ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí!_

Lo que viniendo de su parte ya era decir mucho. Claro que lo primero era lo primero y salió al pasillo y no le fue muy difícil encontrar los aseos más cercanos puesto que necesitaba ponerle un rostro al extraño cuerpo en el que se encontraba. Cuando se detuvo ante el espejo se paralizó de la impresión y un sudor helado recorrió su cuerpo, pero no el suyo sino el cuerpo en el que se encontraba.

―**¡NOOOOOOOO!**― no fue un grito sino un alarido de puro terror ante la imagen que aquel cruel espejo le devolvía―**. ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! ¡No el kuso marimo!**

Pero por mucho que pudiera negarlo, ante él veía reflejado en el espejo el cuerpo de Zoro… ¡moviéndose siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba! De alguna manera se encontraba en el cuerpo de Zoro o, mucho peor, ¡Sanji ahora era Zoro!

―¿Te ocurre algo, Zoro?― preguntó una suave voz a espaldas de Sanji-Zoro.

Si no fuera porque la voz pertenecía a una mujer Sanji habría reaccionado de una manera violenta en lugar de una más comedida, principalmente porque aún le afectaba la impresión de verse con el cuerpo de Zoro de todos los posibles._ ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido el cuerpo de Nami-swan o el de Robin-chwan?_, fantaseó Sanji. Claro que, cuando vio quien le había hecho aquella pregunta, también la añadió a la lista de posibles chicas en las que acabar metido, y esto léase como uno quiera.

Tashigi. La marine que conocía Sanji ahora se encontraba frente a él vistiendo una camisa blanca, con un par de botones superiores desabotonados ofreciendo una privilegiada visión de su escote, y por encima un chaleco gris. Una minifalda azul marina y unas medias oscuras para rematarlo con unos altos tacones.

―¡Kawaii-saaaan!― gritó Sanji todo emocionado lanzándose hacia ella quien, para su sorpresa, lo acogió con los brazos abiertos.

Obviando lo de su cambio de cuerpo había que decir que esta pesadilla estaba tornándose un sueño mucho más interesante.

―¡Ya lo sabía yo, Zoro!― dijo Tashigi mientras se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Sanji-Zoro―. Siempre te he gustado y estoy segura de que en verdad me amas a mí― entonces se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle en voz bajo subiendo unos grados el momento de intimidad―. Yo te haré olvidar a esa mujer que se atreve a llamarse tu esposa.

Aquello, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, cogió tan por sorpresa a Sanji que se apartó de Tashigi como si su contacto le quemase._ ¿El marimo está casado?_― o dicho de otro modo―_, ¿ese baka encontró a alguien que quisiera casarse con él?_

―Sumimasen, kawaii-san― se disculpó Sanji manteniendo apartada a Tashigi a pesar de los intentos de esta por volver a abrazarse a él―. Esto no puede ser. Lo mejor es que hagas un esfuerzo para olvidarte de mí― o sea de Zoro―, y busques a alguien más apropiado para ti. Que te pueda dar todo lo que necesites, y que te prepare todos los platos que merecen tu delicado paladar.

Sí, se estaba vendiendo porque no había que desaprovechar ninguna ocasión para lograr que una hermosa chica pueda querer algo contigo.

―¡No, Zoro! onegai, no me dejes, sé que soy la única que puede hacerte feliz― le gritaba Tashigi a la espalda de Sanji-Zoro quien se alejaba de su lado corriendo―. ¡Ella no te merece!

_No podría estar más de acuerdo pues ninguna onna se merece el castigo de tener algo que ver con este baka marimo, mucho menos el estar casada con él. ¡Eso es! Estoy seguro de que ese es el motivo por el que estoy en este kuso cuerpo. Para poder ofrecerle a esa delicada flor una verdadera muestra del amor que un hombre de verdad puede ofrecerle en lugar de la tortura que ha debido ser estar casada con el marimo. Seguro que tuvo que casarse forzosamente por algún terrible motivo._

―¡La cartera!― se dijo Sanji deteniéndose mientras la buscaba y no tardaba mucho en encontrarla y abrirla en pos de una fotografía de la esposa de Zoro pero…―; esto no es posible, ¿quién no puede llevar aunque sea una simple foto de su propia esposa? Ah, claro. El kuso marimo.

Pero cuando ya lo iba a dejar por imposible, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, y lo alto, el que Zoro tuviera una foto perfecta en su carnet de conducir, lo que te hacía pensar en un altar presente en todas las estaciones de servicio en su honor porque debía de gastar lo que no está dicho dando tantas vueltas innecesarias con su coche, descubrió que una de las divisiones interiores de la cartera podía dividirse separándose en dos y en esa doble zona interior se encontraban dos fotografías de la mujer, en lo bueno y en lo malo, de Zoro, hasta que la muerte tengo el valor de tratar de separarlos… y errar en dicho propósito.

El grito de Sanji resonó por toda la realidad de este mundo. Volvía a ser una pesadilla de lo más cruel.

―¿Por qué?― se preguntaba―, ¿quién puede ganar algo haciéndome sufrir de esta manera tan cruel? Ella no puede haberse casado con el marimo, va en contra de la naturaleza, la realidad y todo sentido común― Sanji empezó a pegarse―. Ahora mismo verás, kuso marimo, voy a dejarte una cara nueva para que quedes totalmente irreconocible y ya no tenga que sufrir el suplicio de tener que besar… ¿esta cara y estos labios?― fue una epifanía para Sanji―. Si yo estoy en este horrible cuerpo quiere decir que… ¡ahora sería a mí a quien besaría! Un descomunal avance si alguien me lo preguntase o tuviera un poco de cabeza.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a la casa y entonces…

―¿Cómo he llegado hasta la casa?― se preguntó Sanji sorprendido al encontrarse justo frente a la puerta de la casa en la cual podía leerse el nombre de Zoro y de su esposa―. Ah, claro. Si esto resulta ser un sueño, luego de haber pasado por una pesadilla, es normal el llegar a donde quieras ir sin tener que pasar por el camino intermedio.

Con energía y gran vigor Sanji entró en la casa.

―¡Darling estoy en casa!― anunció Sanji a viva voz mientras sus ojos se movían de manera frenética en busca de la aparición de "su esposa" para darle el beso que se merecía desde hacía años―. ¡Y tengo algo aquí para ti!

Los apaciguados pasos se escucharon acercándose desde la habitación de al lado, luego de escucharse como un libro era cerrado, y la luz de la entrada iluminó el rostro, en primer lugar, y luego el resto del cuerpo de la esposa de Zoro cuando se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

―¡ROBIN-CHWAN!― gritó Sanji lanzándose sobre una imperturbable Robin cogiéndola por los hombros y marcando sus labios de una exagerada manera mientras los acercaba a los de ella―. ¡Este es mi beso de amor para ti!

Aunque si no se contenía, con esos corazones que le salían de sus ojos, no podría acercarse lo suficiente para poder besarla.

―¿Esto va en serio?― se dijo Robin en voz sosegada.

―¡Completam-…!

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Robin le apartó las manos, para quitárselas de encima, y se retorció hacia la espalda para luego empujarlo contra la pared más cercana golpeándole con la cabeza. Tirando de los brazos hacia atrás le clavó la rodilla en la espalda, a punto de quebrársela, para luego volver a estamparle contra la pared. Sanji se volvió, medio aparvado de los golpes, para quedar embobado con el rostro de Robin acercándose hacia el suyo, al tiempo que lo ponía en pie, pero dicho embobamiento se tornó confusión y dolor cuando Robin empezó a abofetearle repetidamente con su mano derecha. Palma y dorso, palma y dorso, palma y dorso… una y otra vez hasta que empezaron a hinchársele las mejillas aunque la mano de Robin no sufría ningún tipo de entumecimiento, o dolor, por la repetición de tantas bofetadas. Finalmente se detuvo y Sanji se habría caído de bruces sino hubiera sido porque Robin le detuvo poniendo un dedo índice sobre su frente y devolviéndole la verticalidad.

―… Robin-chwa…

Un directo, con la base de la palma de su otra mano, justo con sus metacarpos, impactó dolorosamente contra la mejilla de Sanji-Zoro arrojándolo al suelo violentamente.

―Tú no eres mi marido― dijo Robin con un tono glacial.

―――――

La nada, aquella extraña sensación de opresión y oscuridad, fue quedando atrás mientras iba recuperando la consciencia lentamente. ¿Que qué había sucedido? Pues que se había ido a dormir como cualquier otra noche. ¿Que qué estaba sucediendo ahora mismo? Pues que se estaba despertando. Nada nuevo bajo el sol… ¿o tal vez sí lo había?

―¿Qué coño pasa aquí?― murmuró Sanji agarrándose la cabeza mientras trataba de sentarse dándose cuenta de que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Se había caído de su litera―. Una akumu finalmente― claro que mejor una pesadilla que la realidad por lo menos en un caso como ese, ¿verdad?―. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Con esta idea en mente salió a cubierta donde el frío aire de la madrugada lo golpeó con fuerza, y le vino bien para contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza que tenía en estos momentos, pero no le impidió encenderse uno de sus cigarrillos y tomar una buena calada.

_¿Puede saberse a qué vino todo eso?_, se preguntó mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo que era rápidamente dispersado por el viento nocturno.

Cierto, ¿a qué pudo venir un sueño semejante? Bueno, una pesadilla, porque se supone que los sueños se forman cogiendo experiencias o pensamientos realizados o ideados por algún motivo entonces, ¿quería decir esto que había podido ver algo que sirviera de indicio a una posible relación entre Zoro y Robin?

―Nah, eso es completamente absurdo― pero si eso era lo que pensaba por qué su mirada se elevó hacia el puesto de vigía donde se suponía que se encontraba Zoro ¿vigilando? aunque lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo―. Es imposible que mi querida Robin-chwan pudiera dedicarle más de una décima parte de una mirada a ese marimo.

Con gran sigilo subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde se encontraban el camarote de las chicas, y observó a través de uno de los ojos de buey que había en la pared de dicho camarote. Un terrible sudor frío recorrió su espalda, desde su nuca, como finas agujas de hielo clavándose durante todo su trayecto.

¡La cama de Robin se encontraba vacía! ¿Y por qué Nami tenía que estar tan tapada y dándole la espalda al ojo de buey? Sí, vale que llevase una camiseta de sisas pero al darle la espalda su larga melena impedía ver algo generoso por su parte…

_¿Pero en qué estás pensando en estos momentos, bakayarou?_― se acusó a sí mismo Sanji dándole la espalda a la oculta visión de Nami durmiendo―_. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es averiguar dónde se encuentra Robin-chwan._

Para eso lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse antes de que perdiera la cabeza y cometiera alguna barbaridad, barbaridad que se daría en el puesto de vigía viendo como sus ojos volvieron a alzarse en su dirección.

―Nah, solamente es consecuencia de esa kuso akumu. Es totalmente imposible― pero, por muy tranquilo que se lo pudiera estar diciendo, el cigarrillo se consumía con profundas caladas de nerviosismo―. Puede encontrarse en cualquier parte del Sunny. En el baño por ejemplo, o en la biblioteca disfrutando de un poco de lectura nocturna, o eso mismo en un escenario más íntimo en el acuario. También podría encontrarse en la cocina o…― una vez más alzó la vista hacia el puesto de vigía y se maldijo por no poder controlar sus miedos así que, luego de consumir completamente su cigarrillo subió por la escala hasta la entrada del puesto de vigía con un miedo más real ya que, al ascender, pudo escuchar unas risas procedentes de…―; ¡Robin-chwan!

En verdad Robin se encontraba sentada en el banco que circunvalaba la pared del puesto de vigía y lo peor de todo, en la opinión de Sanji, ¡era que Zoro se encontraba sentado a su lado! ¡CASI ENTRANDO EN CONTACTO CON SUS BRAZOS ROZÁNDOSE!

―¿Qué kuso le estás haciendo a Robin-chwan, kuso marimo?― le acusó Sanji encarándose con un medio adormilado Zoro.

―¿Yo? Despierta de una vez, saba kukku. Me tocaba guardia así que ha sido ella quien vino aquí― le dijo en medio de un bostezo―. Pregúntaselo a ella y a mí déjame en paz que una cosa es tener que hacer guardia y otra aguantar que vengáis uno tras otro aquí en lugar de quedaros en vuestros camarotes.

―¡No se te ocurra hablarle de esa manera a Robin-chwan, baka!― tras esto se volvió, con amabilidad pero con obvia confusión, hacia Robin―. Discúlpame de antemano por lo que voy a preguntarte, Robin-chwan, pero necesito que me respondas a una única pregunta.

―¿Sí?― le inquirió Robin con una dulce sonrisa que desarmó a Sanji y lo hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable por lo que le iba a preguntar pero era algo que necesitaba saber para poder quitarse un gigantesco peso de encima que no hacía más que crecer mientras no escuchase de boca de la propia Robin que era una completa insensatez pensar algo semejante acerca de Zoro y ella.

―Yo, bueno, solamente quería saber, Robin-chwan, si tú… ya sabes, si hay algo…― fue un bufido burlón por parte de Zoro, quien parecía dispuesto a ponerse a dormir ya que había puesto las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada, lo que le dio pie a Sanji para hacerle la pregunta de seguido y sin pausas a Robin―. ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación romántica con este kuso marimo de ahí?

Aquello logró hacerle abrir los ojos a Zoro y a despertarlo del todo para buscar a Robin con la mirada justo en el momento en que ella hacía lo propio con la de él. Por supuesto que sus miradas se encontrasen en silencio, con la luz de la luna entrando por los ventanales, y con un tema romántico sacado por culpa de Sanji no ayudaba a la paz mental de este último.

―Onegai, Robin-chwan, sé que es un absurdo siquiera pensarlo pero dime que no has venido aquí a hacer algo, algo… indecoroso con el marimo.

Sanji se relajó visiblemente cuando Robin se volvió para mirarle y le dedicó una amplia, y tranquilizadora, sonrisa dedicada solamente para él.

―Oh, claro que no, solamente vine para leer un poco y asegurarme de que alguien se quedase vigilando toda la noche.

Esto hizo que Sanji se riera, entre divertido y aliviado, mientras que Zoro gruñó por lo bajo antes de darle la espalda a los dos y cerrar los ojos pero no para dormir sino para no tener que ver a ninguno de ellos.

―Ya lo sabía pero, bueno, es que tuve una akumu y bah, da igual ahora. Será mejor que me vuelva a dormir o mañana no podré preparar nada comestible para Nami-san y para ti, Robin-chwan pero, antes de ello, ¿necesitas algo?

―Arigatou pero no― le agradeció Robin el gesto de Sanji quien ya se dirigía al agujero de entrada y salida del puesto de vigía.

―Entonces hasta mañana, Robin-chwan― se despidió Sanji con gran amabilidad antes de dirigirse a Zoro―. Y a ti no se te ocurra dormirte, marimo. Que es tu turno de vigilancia y no el de Robin-chwan. Mira que pensar que un baka semejante pudiera tener algo con mi dulce Robin-chwan― negaba Sanji ante la absurdez de dicha posibilidad―. Claro que vino aquí para leer un poco, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber sido sino?

La voz de Robin le hizo perder el sentido de la realidad…

―Algo indecoroso igual que otras noches pasadas― respondió Robin a la pregunta retórica por parte de Sanji.

Ya no era agujas heladas clavándose en su cuerpo sino un enorme iceberg golpeándolo de lleno… a no ser que fuera la cubierta a la que cayó por el agujero del puesto de vigía que cruzó sin darse cuenta al volver la vista hacia Robin.

―¿Nani?

Pudo escucharse el golpe de Sanji contra la cubierta pero en el puesto de vigía solamente podían escucharse las risas de Robin mientras se acomodaba contra el cuerpo de Zoro.

―Como no pueda preparar el desayuno serás tú quien responda ante Luffy― le aseguró Zoro rodeando el cuerpo de Robin con un brazo.

―Fufufu…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
